clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Torona National Public School
THIS IS A HUMAN SCHOOL, SO PENGUINS ARE FORBIDDEN TO ENTER UNLESS THEY NEED SOMETHING. Torona National School is Torona, Calada's biggest school. It is a normal school except it has a few differences, it has a statue dedicated to Lakatra Meselasa, who founded it, it attends 3,500 students, a bit too overpopulated for a school. Jervis Tech attends this school. It attends kids from 1 towards 14. It is open for anyone no matter what religion, name, gender or religion the people are. There are no uniforms. Classes Daycare Classes *Ms Beach *Mrs Pine *Mr Latra *Ms Pelee *Mr Hoshima Parents should be with their kids at the daycare classes Nursery Classes *Mr Jaz *Ms Tsang *Mrs United *Ms Lemir *Mr Lemouir *Ms Gala *Mrs Festa Parents should be with their kids if they are 2 at the nursery classes Kindergarten Classes *Mr Lalesour *Mr Kar *Ms Karakorum *Mrs Raj *Mr Taj *Mrs Himilayasa *Mr Honu *Ms Masa *Mrs Kesha Grade 1 Classes *Mr Lakala *Mrs Lulu *Ms Bashier *Mr Kokatana *Mrs Cock *Mr Honash *Mr Matar Kasah *Ms Shrimp *Mr Hon *Mrs Janalaka Grade 2 Classes *Ms Yamagu *Mrs Tashkent *Mr Tona *Mr Goba *Ms Gabriel *Mrs Hanan *Mr Gobi *Ms Sahar *Mrs Letalama *Mr Kunka *Ms Kapab Grade 3 Classes *Ms Sandy *Mr Halt *Mrs Halt *Mr Ekl *Ms Taram Grade 4 Classes *Mr Latta *Ms Kokoshimo *Mrs Tsunu *Mr Kalakag *Mr Pod *Ms Love Grade 5 Classes *Mr Hashy *Ms Leta *Mrs Hokokooka *Mr Hokokooka *Mr George *Ms Getala *Mrs Janu *Mr Lush *Mrs Choja Grade 6 Classes *Mr Holmes *Mr Holmes2 *Mr Holmes3 *Mr Holames *Mrs Smile *Mrs Happy *Mrs Excited Grade 7 and 8 *Mr Evans *Mrs Hoagsbrith *Mr Baldooka *Mrs Alamama *Mr Welldo Services Daycare 9 10am to 11 20am Nursery 9 10am to 11 55am Kindergarden 9 10am to 12 15pm Grade One 9 10am to 1 00pm Grade Two 9 10am to 1 45pm Grade Three 9 10am to 2 15pm Grade Four And Up 9 10am to 3 40pm History Foundation Torona National Public School was founded in 2004 by Lekatra Meselasa, the first principal. It had 500 students in its first year and only had kingdergarten to grade 6 classes. There were fewer classes that year, and the playground wasn't even built yet. Early Years In the first few years of the schools existence, the school enlarged from one with few classes and 500 students to a school with 1,000 people. The playground was completed, and a basketball court was also placed in the school's tarmack. During the summer of 2006, the school let kindergarten, grade 7, and grade 8 classes in their school. During the 2007'th year, the tarmack was enlarged and playground built for older students was built. The field also had a baseball diamond built in 2007, and training for baseball was in that place. The field was enlarged with soccer areas,sandpits, and fields made specially for jogging. Recent Years In recent years, the school reached 1,967 students. That was more than the schools capacity, so they built portables on the field. There were 6 in 2008. The playground had been rebuilt during 2007's summer, and now has a larger area for playing, new slides, and now has two floors for fun. The older kids climbers were also renovated, and replaced with new steel structures to climb. The basketball field was also less bumpy and the balls were more likely to go down the hoops. A new basketball court for smaller children and primary-aged children was built. the field had more comftorable grass, as the grass was replaced. The baseball diamond was also rebuilt. Well pretty much everything got rebuilt. In 2009 the school had 2,598 students and the school was rebuilt so more students could be in their classes. There were 9 portables that year. Category:Schools